What Goes On In My Mind
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: Vincent had always been silent where Reno was concerned. But what is he really thinking? Reno’s about to find out. Read and Review please. Rated M for sex and language. YAOI. You've been warned.


Authors Note: Ok I know it's been an extremely long time since I actually wrote anything for yall and I'm sorry

**What Goes On In My Mind**

Authors Note: Ok I know it's been an extremely long time since I actually wrote anything for yall and I'm sorry. I have been busy with advanced placement classes and then work, more AP homework, and various other things getting in my way. So this will be the first, and probably last, post for another long while. I'm sorry but I just don't have TIME for my stories lately. And I hate it to. So yeah.

I came up with this because a friend of mine couldn't find any good ones. So he'd originally commissioned my best friend to do it…. But she sucks at these. So I offered. If you don't like yaoi, Final Fantasy, or the pairing, don't read. Up to you. I hope the rest of yall enjoy. Later!

Summary: Vincent had always been silent where Reno was concerned. But what is he really thinking? Reno's about to find out.

Rating: M for sex and language. Duh.

Pairing: Vincent xXx Reno

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. Or anyone else for that matter. -- If I did do you really think I would let so many of my favorite characters die?

666666666666666666666666666666666

Vincent groaned as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. What was he doing in this bar again? It was way too noisy and crowded for him to get any peace. All he wanted to do was go home and lay down to dream about a gorgeous red head of his. Was that too much to ask?

A sudden noise occurred at the bar counter and he was reminded of why he was here. Babysitting. He silently watched his friend start bumping into everyone near him, and even flirting with a few.

A green shot of jealousy hit Vincent right in his chest as he glared at the ones who flirted back. They might not know it was Vince glaring but they definitely knew someone was from the way the looked around and rubbed the back of their necks.

But Reno just ignored this and kept doing what he was doing. Pissing off Vincent. One way or another Reno always seemed to do that. And tonight was a little bit worse. Because, well, Reno was skunk faced DRUNK.

Finally Reno decided to come over and bug Vincent in person. Instead of sitting in a chair he sat on Vince's lap, making the older man straighten up, and even harden up. He looked down at the short red head, scowling.

Reno grinned brightly ((coughdrunkinlycough)) and snuggled into Vincent's chest. "Vinnie Vinnie Vinnie. Wha ya doin ova 'ere all 'lone?" His eyes stared up into Vince's and then a weird little gleam got into them as Vincent stayed silent and prayed Reno wouldn't notice the large hard on in his jeans.

Reno had, of course. He was practically sitting on it after all. So he slid closer to Vincent, right on top of it, and put his arms around Vince's neck. "Oh Vinnie. Looks like you have a little problem there. You want me to fix it for you?" After that, trying to be seductive line, he rolled his hips directly into Vince's with a smirk.

Vincent let out a sudden yell and threw Reno off of him, so very easily. He glared down at the red head. "Don't do that again," before mentally saying _'fucking hell,'_ and blowing off the babysitting all together as he walked out the front doors into the night.

Reno blinked as he was suddenly on the floor and pouted as his friend ran off. Well not ran. More like stomped. But still! Then he started thinking about why he was thrown off and had to smirk again. Looked like Vincent didn't just want him as a friend. But a little something more. Which was fine for him.

He stood up, dusted his clothes off, and headed outside after his friend. Reno had a plan. And you know what that plan was? To go and find Vincent then tempt him into bed for a little late night 'fun.'

Vincent was already a few blocks down, stalking his way through the streets and Reno had to stop and look. How had he never noticed how sexy that walk was? Powerful. And that body? So strong, and fierce. He bet Vincent could fuck him all night if he wanted. And, Reno wanted. Now he just had to make sure Vince did too.

Vince was growling and muttering under his breath about how stupid Reno had, once again, shown himself to be. Coming onto him like that! It had been an idiotic move on the red head's part. But god had it felt good. He sighed and thought about how sexy he'd been rubbing against him on his lap. That had been amazing. And now he had to go home and deal with the boner it had given him. It was still uncomfortable to walk. But whatever. He had go get there as fast as possible.

The black haired man was so deep in thoughts of a sexy little ass that when the owner of said ass stood next to him, he didn't notice. At least he hadn't until he was suddenly shoved into a dark alley and had a body plastered against his. He let out a real growl this time as he flipped them and Reno was the one who was now pushed into the hard wall. "What do you want Reno?!"

And Reno grinned. He opened his mouth and said only one word. Who would have thought that one small word was able to bring Vincent to his knees. "You."

At that, Vince Valentine threw all control out the window and attacked Reno's mouth with his own in a hard kiss as he shoved his body into the younger boy's.

Reno wasn't complaining though. He liked it rough. So, when he felt the pattern on the brick wall bite into his back, he thrust his hips forward into Vincent's and started rubbing their cock's together through layers of clothing as he answered the kiss and opened his mouth.

Vincent let out a happy groan at the rubbing and grabbed Reno's slim hips, squeezing them so hard they would probably end up bruised. To be truthful he wasn't doing really all that much to Reno to make him go out of control. But he did.

Reno broke the kiss and moaned out, "Fuck me. Now!" before he went back to the kiss.

Vincent smirked into it as he was given permission to get what he wanted, and let go of Reno's hips, letting the legs drop from around his waist. His hands went to Reno's pants and started undoing them as one hand slid in already and wrapped around Reno's cock to squeeze it and move up and down it slowly.

Reno's hips bucked to try and get the other man to go faster but Vince was bigger and it wasn't really working. Finally his pants were undone and shoved down as Vince let one hand continue to give him a hand job and the others slid up towards his mouth as their kiss broke.

"Suck," Vincent said darkly and watched as Reno obeyed and started sucking on his first three fingers. When he thought they were wet enough to not hurt as much as it could, he pulled them out and slid his hand down and back as one of his fingers slid inside Reno's tight heat. His red eyes gleamed in the dark as Reno let out a pained moan and tried to move away but was unable to. "It won't hurt so much in a minute."

Reno nodded but still a few pained tears fell out of his eyes as another finger was added and then a third as they spread inside him. Stretching him. He felt the hands slide deeper inside and suddenly they rubbed against something inside him that turned all the pain into pleasure as he let out a yelp.

Vincent smirked in victory as he found Reno's prostrate and filed its place in his memory as he suddenly turned the red head around and waited for him to spread his legs and lean his hands against the wall. He moved in behind him after undoing his own jeans letting his huge cock out finally and wrapped his arms around Reno's body. One hand played with the younger man's nipples as the other continued squeezing and running up and down Reno's cock. Suddenly he shoved up and Reno let out a loud scream as a large something forcefully moved inside his ass.

Vince groaned at the tight hot clasp of his butt and waited until Reno wiggled slightly to tell him it didn't hurt so much. He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the back of Reno's neck before he started to move. He would thrust in and out, slow at first so he could find his prostate again, and smirked triumphantly as Reno let out a pleasured scream this time. Jackpot. He started thrusting harder and faster, making sure to hit that same spot every time.

Not long after he started going at it he felt Reno's ass start to squeeze harder around him as the moans got louder added with a few "Oh Fuck!" 's and "Harder!" 's in between and he knew his little red head was about to cum. So he started going faster, squeezing harder, and suddenly Reno came with the loudest yell yet, head even tilted up, as his cum shot out all over Vince's hand and the alley they were in. Soon after Vincent came as well, unable to stand the clamping around his cock in Reno's ass anymore and shot inside his little lover. He sagged against him, making Reno end up against the wall again, but Vince made sure he wasn't hurt by keeping his hands in front of him.

Reno panted as he tried to catch his breath and leaned against the wall and Vincent behind him. He had a tired grin though, at having gotten his way. The way he'd wanted for quite a long time.

Vince pulled out of Reno finally and fixed their clothes up before giving Reno another kiss. This time, softer than all the others. When he pulled back he raised an eyebrow, shook his black hair back again, and looked Reno in the eyes. "You weren't drunk were you?"

Reno grinned and blushed slightly at being caught. "No…..are you mad?"

Vince shook his head. "No. I'm glad you weren't drunk." Suddenly he picked Reno up and started carrying him towards his house so they could continue their night together. "If you wanted me, you should have just said so."

Reno got a mischievous look in his eyes as he rubbed against Vincent. "I'll remember that next time."

66666666666666666666666666

Alright people. That's my first update in a while. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review. If I get enough reviews for a sequel I might do one. Anyway, I know Vincent Valentine's a little OOC but I tried my best by going off what very little I knew of them. So yeah.


End file.
